La melodia del hogar
by Juvia Agreste
Summary: Ulquiorra no puede crear nada con el piano, pero quiere arreglar eso, y solo lo lograra si hace un contrato con Inoue Orihime, una gran violinista que es todo lo contrario a el. pero los sueños y el pasado de ella, lo perturban, y lo cambian, ¿lograran crear una gran melodia? ¡no me odien! no soy buena, y soy nueva


**Ulquiorra no puede crear nada, y eso lo frusta, un dia ve en la television a Inoue Orihime y en su cabeza suenan las alarmas, esa mujer le ayudaria, pero para eso, debe acatar ciertas reglas. En primera debe vivir con la mujer.**

 **Y así se creó el contrato.**

Ulquiorra suspiró, no podía lograr el sonido que deseaba. Era como si algo le obstruyera los oídos, algo que le impedía componer en el piano; se levantó del asiento y empezó a rondar por el piano, le era frustrante.

Ulquiorra se volvió a sentar en el banco frente al piano, puso sus dedos sobre las teclas y esperó. Nada. Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué no aparece nada en mi cabeza?- soltó sus manos y se las miro. Sus largos dedos blanquecinos temblaban.

Decidió que era mucho estrés lo que acaparaba su mente, así que se levantó y fue a su sala. Tomo el control de la televisión y la encendió.

El programa que estaba era del concierto que dio una chica después de su concierto. La chica se llamaba Inoue Orihime. Ulquiorra dejo desinteresadamente el canal ahí, no perdía nada con escuchar como alababan a alguien que no tenía talento. Se paró por algo de agua y de comer a la cocina.

-Y dígame, señorita Inoue- oyó decir al presentador- ¿Qué la inspiro a crear esa melodía?

-Pues bien, Kunieda, la verdad es que esa canción la compuse pensando en mi hermano Sora, ya que hoy es el día en que me inscribió a las clases de violín. Es algo hermoso que mi corazón esté conectado a todos.

Ulquiorra regreso con un base de agua fría y un bol con palomitas, sería divertido escuchar lo que pensaba la gente de los violinistas, a él nunca le han agradado, la música de estos instrumentos eran muy suaves para él, prefería el piano, con sus acordes duros y graves.

Estaba tomando agua cuando escuchó eso. Dejo su vaso y miro el televisor. Observó a la mujer que estaba hablando.

Era una joven de no más de 24 años, de pelo curiosamente anaranjado, largo y recogido en un moño extremadamente alto, unos ojos color marrón y unos pasadores en forma de flor que colgaban del arco del violín.

La miro extrañado. Esa mujer había dicho que su corazón se había conectado con los demás. Dato curioso, puesto que el corazón no se puede ver.

Siguió mirándola durante unos segundos más, y en ese transcurso, le pareció oír música en su cabeza.

Se quedó mudo. No lo podía creer. Siguió mirándola. Otra vez. Ese ruido en su cabeza.

-¿Y piensas hacer otro concierto de esta magnitud?- el ruido de las palabras del presentador lo volvieron a la realidad.

-No lo se, la verdad es que últimamente me está costando crear música. Es como si algo me obstruyera los oídos para hacerlo, como si algo me impidiera tocar el violín - Ulquiorra se sorprendió, era exactamente como se sentía en ese momento.

En ese instante, sonaron las campanas en la cabeza de Ulquiorra.

Tomó su celular y marcó a su manager.

-¿Bueno?

-Ichigo, tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Maldita sea, Ulquiorra, ¿sabes que maldita hora es?

El pelinegro dirigió su mirada al reloj que tenía justo arriba de la televisión. Eran las 1:45 AM.

-Son las 1:45 AM.

Se oyó silencio en el otro lado del celular.

-Si sabes, ¿por qué me estas molestando?

-Tienes que conseguirme una cita con Inoue Orihime.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué quieres conocerla?

-Necesito hablar de algo con ella

-¿La conoces?

-¿Eso importa?

-¡Claro que importa¡ ¡puede crearse un rumor sobre ustedes¡ y es agotador solo cuidarte.

-Como sea, ¿puedes hacerlo?

-Sabes que sí, pero para eso tengo que hablar con su manager, mañana te doy los datos.

-Querrás decir hoy pero más tarde.

-Púdrete, Ulquiorra.

-Buenas noches a ti también.

Colgó y suspiró. Iba a ser un día muy agotador. Lo mejor era dormir un poco. No vaya a ser que se desmayara por falta de sueño.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Un sueño°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

POV ULQUIORRA

Camino en un desierto de noche, solo y vestido de blanco. Tengo una especie de sombrero que me cubre parte de la cabeza; miro a mi alrededor, no había nada, estoy solo.

De pronto, el escenario cambia. Estoy con una mujer rubia que se tapa la mitad de la cara y usa un suéter muy revelador.

Otra vez, el escenario cambia, estoy en un pasillo blanco con un hombre de pelo azul y largo, tenía una especie de cicatriz en el rostro.

-Oye, maldito Ulquiorra, déjame divertirme un poco con la mujer que trajiste.

-No- oí mi voz responderle- Grimmjow, no puedes acercarte a esa mujer. Es mi presa y lo sabes.

-Como tú digas, pero sabes que esa mujer te esta cambiando, se nota- el sujeto llamado Grimmjow me miró con desprecio- Mírate, antes eras frio, inexpresivo y no te importaba nadie ni nada, ahora, la proteges con tu vida. Te has enamorado.

-Cállate, no me interesa su opinión sobre mí.

Me doy la vuelta y empiezo a caminar hacia una puerta de metal. Me da miedo abrir esa puerta, pero sé que debo hacerlo, así que la abro lentamente.

Adentro esta una mujer de pelo naranja y largo viendo hacia la luna por una ventana sin cristal.

Ella se voltea y me ve. Era una mujer extremadamente hermosa, unos ojos castaños, el pelo largo y ligeramente Una gran sonrisa surca su rostro, su sonrisa me deja helado, es una sensación extraña, es…curioso.

-Ulquiorra, volviste –ella no deja de mirarme con esa gran sonrisa, me inquieta.

-No sé porque lo dudabas –me acerco a ella y paso mi mano por sus cintura- te dije que nunca te abandonaría.

A mi alrededor, el escenario cambia de nuevo. Lo único que permanece es esa mujer a mi lado.

Estoy en una casa un poco pequeña, de madera y acogedora.

Escuché un tarareo y el aroma a comida inunda mis fosas nasales.

Voy en dirección al aroma y entro a la cocina.

La mujer de pelo anaranjado está cocinando algo, que huele delicioso.

La mujer se la da media vuelta y choca conmigo.

-¡Hua! – tenía un cuchillo en la mano que deja soltar por la impresión, lo sujeto y a ella también –Ulquiorra deja de hacer eso, mejor ve a despertar a Yue

¿Yue? ¿Quién es?

-Corre, esa niña es muy despistada.

Hice lo que me pidió. Subí las escaleras y entré por una puerta que tenía escrito "Habitación de Yue"

Toqué a la puerta.

-Yue, despierta.

-Mmmm

Se oyó ruido al otro lado y luego, nada. De pronto la puerta se abrió, y de ella surgió una pequeña niña pelinegra que se frotaba los ojos.

-Mamá es tan rara, ¡son las 6:30 de la mañana!

¿Mamá?

La pequeña levanto la mirada y pude observar que tenía los ojos de la joven pelinaranja de abajo.

La niña me miro de manera extraña

-Papá, ¿no te piensas mover?

¿Papá?

-Ah, sí perdón.

-¿Qué tienes? te ves raro hoy, ¿estás bien? ¿No estas enfermo o algo así?

Me dieron ganas de sonreír, era reconfortante estar con esa niña.

-Tranquila, tu padre es fuerte.

Yue sonrió, su sonrisa era como la sonrisa de su madre. Eso me dio una idea.

-Oye, Yue, sabes el nombre completo de tu madre, ¿no?

-¡Claro, eso es fácil! Se llama…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°fin del sueño°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

FIN POV ULQUIORRA

Ulquiorra despertó cubierto de sudor, ese sueño fue tan vivo, tan real, tan…. Pero, ¿Qué soñó?

Se sentó en la cama, no podía recordar el sueño. Solo recordaba una sonrisa hermosa, ligeramente distorsionada, un pelo naranja y dos broches para el cabello.

En ese momento, su celular sonó. Lo tomó y observo que era un mensaje de Ichigo, eran las 7:15 AM. Se froto la cara.

 **De:** Ichigo Kurosaki **Fecha:** 01 de Noviembre de 2016 7:15 **Para:** Ulquiorra Shiffer **Asunto:** Entrevista

Querido señor: La entrevista se ha podido hacer bien. La cita es a las 10, en el hotel Las Noches. He pensado que igual te interesaba. ¿Desea que haga otra cosa?

Ichigo

.

Ese hombre era divertido, le fascinaba molestarlo. Pulsó responder.

 **De:** Ulquiorra Shiffer **Fecha:** 01 de Noviembre de 2016 7:16 **Para:** Ichigo Kurosaki **Asunto:** Entrevista

Querido señor: Me complace saber que todo va bien, y me gustaría que vinieras por mi a las 9:40, total, no está lejos el hotel. Asegúrate de traer un café, negro y descafeinado.

Ulquiorra

Dos horas más tarde, el auto de Ichigo estacionó frente a la casa de Ulquiorra, y en la puerta estaba esperando el susodicho.

Esperó en el auto hasta que Ulquiorra entro en el; Ichigo le dio el café y este lo tomo agradecido.

-¿Sabes? No entiendo cómo es que soy tu amigo, me tratas peor que un perro

-Eso, mi querido caballero, es un misterio también para mí, corre, tengo que verla

-Sí, si

Arrancó y llegaron a Las Noches en quince minutos. En cuanto apagó el auto, Ulquiorra se bajó casi corriendo, tenía que ver a esa mujer.

Entró al vestíbulo y empezó a buscarla. Ichigo lo siguió.

-Si la buscas, es probable que este durmiendo en algún sofá, la traté y es una mujer encantadora, solo su gusto por la comida es algo… especial.

Ulquiorra no estaba escuchando, pues le atrajo la mirada un bulto que estaba sobre un sofá.

Se acercó a él, y jalo lentamente la sabana dejando ver a una chica de melena larga y de color naranja.

Este se quedó pasmado, poco a poco el bulto se levantó y de él salió una chica adormilada, de unos veinte años, de unos hermosos ojos marrones y, lo que más le llamo la atención a Ulquiorra fue sus dos broches para el cabello en forma de flores.

Esta chica levanto la mirada y sus ojos conectaron con Ulquiorra, y el, por unos instantes, juro verla con un delantal y mandándolo por algo.

-Disculpe – una voz lo distrajo, era una señorita del hotel- señorita Inoue, no debería dormir en este lugar.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, claro, perdón¡ lo siento- la chica se paso las manos por la cara y se froto los ojos de forma adorable- es que estoy esperando a alguien.

-Creo que es soy yo- interrumpió Ulquiorra, acercándose y haciendo que ambas mujeres lo voltearan a ver.

Orihime lo miro indiscretamente, a su visión era un hombre alto, de pelo negro, ojos muy hermosos y verdes, de tez pálida, lo recordaba vagamente.

-Perdón por mi atrevimiento, pero te me haces familiar. ¿Te conozco de algo?

-Tal vez es porque soy el pianista más famoso del país- dijo Ulquiorra con voz de superioridad.

-No, es por otra cosa- dijo Orihime sin toma importancia, Ulquiorra se dintio ofendido- estoy segura, me recuarda a alguien que soñé, pero no se a quien.

-Bueno, como sea, tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre que?

-Quiero hacer un contrato

-¿Eh?


End file.
